The owl's cry
by Oakmoss
Summary: When Severus Snape finds the long lost princess of Gryffindor hiding away in France, his world is turned upside down. HG/SS AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**This is my first fanfiction and while I know where I'm going with this, the first chapter perhaps does leave a great deal hanging. I promise it'll make sense eventually. If anyone would like to beta for me, it would be much appreciated, but I hope I did a reasonable job in grabbing your attention anyway. Of course I own nothing and am immensly grateful for the honour of playing with the characters and world J.K. Rowling created. This story is very much AU in that Snape survives and I have a thorough dislike of the DH epilogue, so that shall be disregarded entirely. On with the show!

**The owl's cry**

**Chapter 1: in which Severus meets Jane**

"I'm so grateful you finally agreed to do this, Severus," Eloise Marson spoke in that familiar drawl that came with her French accent. He no longer tried to correct it but was vaguely proud that she at least stressed her speech in the right places when she used the Queen's English. Severus Snape acknowledged her thanks with a curt nod before he silkily replied. "I hope I have ingratiated you with the masses?" The potions master gestured to the room. A sizeable crowd of international colleagues, press representatives and donators were chattering away, mingling, discussing the lecture he had just given. Eloise smiled. "Don't you always?" She took his hand, gently pried his fingers open and made him accept the crystal goblet she was offering. " Do have some champagne, Severus. It's the proper stuff," she recommended. He grunted but took a tentative sip of the effervescent golden liquid before releasing an appreciative sigh. "I knew you'd like it," she beamed happily. He merely shrugged and she patted his arm in response. "I'm glad you're here," she confessed. "it's been too long and I've missed you." Her dark eyes hovered over his features, looking for something he wasn't willing to give and he straightened his back and cleared his throat. He knew she would recognise that behaviour for what it was: a cover-up for his increasing discomfort. He was grateful when she relinquished her scrutiny and continued her monologue." You'll understand we have some networking to do, of course? However, I simply must take a minute to gloat before I make more demands on you." The raven-haired woman tapped the champagne glass with her wedding band and the delicate rhythm of gold on crystal quickly caught the room's attention.

"Esteemed colleagues, guests, I'm sure you're all as impressed with the leaps Professor Snape has made in his research as I am, although, naturally, I may be slightly biased when it comes to his achievements," she smiled fondly towards the tall figure and the room chuckled in response. "Your lecture has been riveting and you've given us all something to think about. Perhaps in addition to your Order of Merlin, there shall be more awards to come. I hear whispers of the Crudo committee having been reassembled," she hinted, eyeing two elderly gentlemen in the back of the hall. As she unambiguously winked at them, Severus cringed. She wasn't very subtle at all. The seniors seemed to agree and pretended not to take any notice of Eloise's obvious courting. "And if that's the case, I for one can think of none more deserving of this prize." Eloise Marson was positively beaming now and raised her champagne. "To Professor Severus Snape and all his accomplishments, past and future," she toasted. The room rumbled in agreement, all raising their glasses. Eloise strode towards her guest of honour, now radiant with excitement. "I do hope you get it, Severus," she continued. Severus shrugged. "It is of no importance. I don't do my research for the sake of collecting awards." "Of course not, of course not," she rushed. "I didn't mean to suggest-" He waved his hand, dismissing her apology. "It's fine. I know you didn't." "Right then, I want to introduce you to some people," Eloise recovered and with a sigh Severus followed her into the crowd.

Three hours later, Severus couldn't remember how many people he'd met. Although, to be fair, it hadn't been all that bad. He was amongst peers, not his usual crowd of dunderheads, and he'd been able to have an intelligent exchange with several of them. There had been the usual platitudes, that was unavoidable, but in general the evening had inspired rather than depleted him. The shapely elegance that was the editor in chief of Potions Magiques slid towards him, still proudly glowing. "They are most impressed, Severus, thank you." She was genuinely grateful, he knew and he attempted a congenial smile. Eloise snorted. "That really doesn't become you. But thank you for trying," she added quickly. "I expect you'll want to escape now?" she offered. "Escape... maim..." he murmured but they both knew it wasn't in earnest. She chortled and pulled him in for a hug but before she could fully wrap her slender arms around him, something, or rather someone, behind him caught her attention.

"Oh Jane!" she exclaimed, releasing Severus from what he knew would've indubitably developed into a death grip. "Meet Jane, Severus," Eloise urged, pulling on his sleeve as she shot by him. Her hold on his sleeve made him spin round and his eyes fell on a short frail blonde woman. She was dressed demurely but professionally, in a grey boucle knee-length skirt and matching blazer and a simple white blouse. Her posture was tense and her features rigid. She looked frightened, he mused briefly as Eloise moved onto introductions. "Jane, this is professor Severus Snape. Potions master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland. Severus, this is Jane. Jane's been my assistant for oh, how long now, dear?" she babbled. The impossibly thin figure didn't reply and seemed nailed to the floor. "Is it two years?" Eloise wondered aloud and the young woman snapped into action at last. "Four," she corrected. Her voice was low but clear but Severus detected the apprehension crackling in her throat. "Gracious me, that long? Now I feel old," Eloise gushed and Severus diverted his gaze from the assistant to Eloise.

She wasn't old. He was old. While they only differed 7 years in age, he was certainly much older in maturity and experience. Eloise was full of energy and life and undeniably beautiful. Her dark hair and carved features gave her an almost regal appeal and she'd developed that unmistakable French elegance that he couldn't help but admire. In some ways she reminded him of a more boisterous Narcissa Malfoy. Eloise hadn't known the war like he had and while peace had revitalised him, of course, he still looked well beyond his 43 years. He looked back towards Jane who was still stiff as a board.

"Jane is from England as well. Fled the war and that, didn't you dear?" Again the girl stayed mute and her unblinking eyes rested on his face. Something about her was... he couldn't quite put his finger on it but... "We mustn't speak of those dreadful times though, must we, Severus?" Eloise now turned back to him. "Indeed," he mumbled, his gaze now fixed on Jane. "Oh! Sorry, dears, monsieur Armitage wants a word and I must indulge him, I'm afraid. Big advertiser and that. Don't wander off, I want a word with you both, I won't be a moment!" she rambled before she flitted away, leaving Jane and Severus standing there, simply staring at each other.

Severus measured the girl up. Impossibly shy and clearly terrified. Very well, he would make an effort. "Four years, miss...?" he started and she replied automatically. "Williams, Jane Williams." " Pleasure, I'm sure, Miss Williams," he continued. "Now do tell," he queried, "how do you put up with her incessant yakking?" He quirked an eyebrow and waited for her to take the bait. "I..." The blonde hesitated but then appeared to pull herself together. "I don't, professor. I don't _put up_ with it, as you put it. I enjoy working for her very much. Perhaps she is a bit... overwhelming," she said tactfully, "but she has been nothing but kind and encouraging towards me and I'm grateful for all the opportunities she has presented me with. And I do believe some gratitude is in order on your behalf as well, professor Snape. With all the exposure she is giving you, she's doing you a MASSIVE favour." He hadn't expected such fierce loyalty from the little mouse in front of him and for the briefest instant, he was speechless. "Goodnight, sir!" During that momentary loss of senses, Miss Williams turned on her heels and walked away, just like that.

"SEVERUS!" exclaimed Eloise behind him. "Please tell me you didn't... well.. of course you did. But not Jane, of all people?" Her exasperated sigh irritated him. "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "Oh Severus, I knew you were bound to insult someone tonight, but surely not Jane! I was gone what, a minute? I thought your temper had... tempered!" she grumbled and he shrugged. "She was quite rude actually," he muttered but he knew Eloise well enough to be prepared for the scathing reply. "Quite rude? Jane hasn't got a rude hair on her head! What did you say to her?" She was pointing her delicate index finger at him and he held his tongue. "You must've said something!" Clearly, she wouldn't let up and he acquiesced. "I may have mentioned how exhausting you can be..." he spoke carefully and Eloise quirked an eyebrow at him, still not lowering that index finger that was now poking into his chest. "And?" she insisted. "She... was very defensive." Finally the prodding digit forsook his skin. "How is that _quite rude_? If anything, I ought to give her a bonus for her integrity." Severus shrugged again. "You oaf." she accused and he regretted the day he had taught her insults in his mother tongue.

Eloise patted his arm for the second time that night. "I really thought you might get along," she hummed and he waited for her to continue, reaching for a glass of something that was offered by the waiter passing them. He sipped it, exploring the taste of the orange drink. "Calvados," she readily clarified, "and mango juice. Probably not for you," she admitted and he allowed himself another shrug. "'s alright..." he mumbled but was already looking forward to the glass being empty. The stuff was sickly sweet and seemed to stick in his throat as he swallowed it. "You know, she's exceptionally talented, that girl." He waited again, politely. "She's worth her weight in gold," Eloise continued, "but I think her talents are lost on me. I hate to admit it, I don't want to lose her, you see, but she's wasting her time here." He frowned but still didn't speak. "She understands it, this stuff," she enunciated as she gestured the room much in the same way he had done earlier that night. "I'm not stupid and I have a good grasp on potions but my knowledge is... I do the PR, of course and I reel in the sponsorships but mainly I let the editors choose the publications. I'm not much more than a corrector with great contacts," she giggled. Severus frowned and knew she was underestimating herself. "I adore my work and I know it's just right for me. I couldn't do the research you do, I don't have the patience or the creativity it requires." He nodded, thinking he finally understood what she was getting at.

"I can tutor you, if you like," he offered but she quickly shook her head. "Goodness, no. Thank you but no thank you. I spend my days drowned in potions texts, I don't need MORE of it. Like I said, I have a fair understanding. I'm just not... passionate. No, that's not right. I am. But I'm passionate about sharing the work. I don't want to do it myself. Does that make sense?" She eyed him with confusion obvious on her face. "Perhaps not. It doesn't matter. I love my job. The thing is, Jane, she... I think there's a potions mistress in there somewhere, not a PA." He furrowed his brow. "She READS everything, Severus. Potions Magiques, yes, but Practical Potioneer, Potions Monthly, BREW, Die Zaubertrank Zeitung, La Pozione... She practically inhales the stuff. Severus..." she hesitated but he tilted his head patiently. "she reads more than my editors do. She questions them about the validity of the papers we publish. She demands they explain processes even I barely understand. She loves this stuff. And she's wasting away in my office keeping track of my schedule!"

"Perhaps she enjoys it," he countered. "She does. It's all colour-coded and interactive and what have you. She's the best assistant I've had. EVER. But she's capable of so much more!" she insisted and Severus Snape's lips narrowed into a fine line as it began to dawn on him. "I don't need your tutoring but Jane... Jane could be amazing under your guidance!" He'd already begun shaking his head when she made puppy dog eyes at him. "No," he dismissed. "definitely not. In all my years at Hogwarts I have never taken on an apprentice. I don't intend to now." Eloise put her hand on his arm once again. "Please, Severus. When do I ever ask anything of you?" His eyebrow shot up. "Other than all those times you want me to give these lectures or attend your fundraisers?" She grumbled quietly. "No means no, Eloise. I don't care how bloody talented you think she is. Find someone else." "But they won't take her. She hasn't got the NEWTs for it..." He groaned. This was getting worse by the minute. "No schooling? And you think I would take her on? Please, that IS insulting!" he spat out. "She would do well, I promise! She's exceptional!" "No," he said, his voice now even and hard.

Her eyes were practically begging him to reconsider. "Eloise..." he sighed. "Without the NEWTs I couldn't take her on if I wanted to. Minerva would never approve. Why are you even asking this of me?" "Because she would be superb. Because I want her to live to her full potential. Please just talk to her," she pleaded and he released a pained grunt. "Enough. I'm going to bed." Her head drooped. "See you at breakfast then," she said softly as he made his way to the floo. He muttered his destination -Marson residence- under his breath and then disappeared in the fireplace with a green poof.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I apologise in advance for any dodgy French. Corrections are certainly welcome! Translations can be found at the bottom.

Prepare for snarky Severus and fiesty Jane (we all know it's Hermione, really, who am I kidding?) ;)

**Chapter 2: in which Jane impresses Severus**

"Good morning Severus!" called an annoyingly chipper Eloise at him as he shuffled into the kitchen. She was sat at the breakfast table studying The Daily Prophet. Opposite her was a cinnamon-haired man in his fifties who was equally engrossed in his copy of Le Monde and didn't address the glum potions master at all. Severus's own greeting was a diffident grunt as he lifted a steaming coffee mug off the countertop. A prudent sip; he was wary of burning himself but when he noticed the comfortable temperature, a second, larger gulp. "Thanks," he then muttered. "You're welcome," Eloise acknowledged, now glancing over the top of the newspaper. He moved to the table, pulled out a chair and sank down on it slowly. "Morning Severus," greeted the older man. The French accent was much more pronounced in him than it was in Eloise. "Nathan," Severus greeted respectfully, never releasing his ocular grip on the mug. Nathan Marson folded the periodical he'd been reading carefully before depositing it on the metallic surface of his breakfast table. He turned and studied Severus judiciously. Severus sipped the black gold in the tacky marigold mug, quietly allowing the examination. Eloise immersed herself in something on the Prophet's page 5 and no one spoke for a good few minutes. "Still not a morning person?" The baritone tones broke the tense silence in the small kitchen.

"Obviously," Severus conceded begrudgingly and he was rewarded with chuckles from both Marsons. Two more sips of coffee in absolute silence, then the rustle of Eloise putting down the Daily Prophet. "He was charming last night, until he upset Jane that is," she spoke. Severus scowled, Eloise sported a wide genuine smile and Nathan winked at her. "I must be off now, duty calls." The man leaned over the table to press a tender kiss on Eloise's lips. Severus's signature scowl deepened at the display of affection, inches away from him. "Bonne journée, ma petite. Severus," he nodded as he picked up his briefcase. Severus answered his nod with his own. "Nathan," he returned coolly.

When Severus heard the front door close, he glanced at Eloise who was still wearing a blissful smile and staring into space. "Stop that," he objected and she turned towards him, flipping one leg elegantly over the other. "Making you uncomfortable?" she grinned. "Very. My mug's empty." Eloise rose soundlessly and accepted the empty cup. "Breakfast?" she offered. "No thank you. Just more coffee." She padded into the kitchen and turned on the espresso machine. "What is it you like about muggle coffee?" she questioned. He shrugged. "It's different." "Hm." The scepticism in her voice was palpable but she didn't speak it. The machine started its familiar chortles and coffee started spurting from the spout.

She leaned back against the counter and observed him. He stared back at her, his eyes now narrowed to mere slits. "I'm happy, Severus. Stop worrying." He grunted. She slid back to the table and plonked the mug in front of him. "Stop brooding too," she ordered. "I'm not brooding." "You're always brooding. Now stop it. He's good for me. We've been over this a million times."

They had. Severus had worried when Eloise had introduced him to Nathan. He was a squib and therefore had no magic and seemed settled into his dead-end administrative ministry job. It was an existence that would've driven Severus to desperation but Nathan was content with it and seemed to have no drive to ever achieve anything beyond his current career. To top it all off, he was Eloise's senior by 20 years. But despite all Severus's arguments, rational -you're not on the same level in your life experiences, do you even know where you stand on children?- and irrational -what's wrong with his hair? He hasn't got a single grey hair! I have grey hairs! He must be hiding something!-, despite the talk he'd had with Nathan - if you hurt her, I will find you and kill you- , they had married nearly two years ago and he had to admit, things were going well for them. For now Nathan soothed Eloise's rambunctious nature, gave her a steady anchor in her life and she in turn seemed to add adventure to his. He was happy for Eloise because she was happy, but he was sure that one day they would drift apart and break each other's hearts. They so obviously wanted different things out of life, how could it not go wrong eventually?

He snapped out of his reverie when Eloise kneeled down next to his chair and took his hand, as one would when addressing a petulant child. In restrained, soothing tones she spoke her mind. "Severus, I know you worry, and it is your right of course. However, I am of age. I was of age long before you- before we found each other and I can handle myself. I would very much appreciate it if you could perhaps not lay it on quite so thick. Silverin subtlety, and that." "Slytherin," came the indignant rectification. "Right, Slytherin. Now will you stop worrying, brooding and sulking and come into town with me?" He scoffed but rose when she did.

Later they were strolling casually along the banks of the Seine. "Two more days then?" she pondered aloud. He nodded. "Would you like me to try and set up a meeting with monsieur Armitage for you while you're still here? I may have slipped and mentioned your accidental discovery. Oops," Eloise winked. While he had been working on potions to ease heart conditions, he had developed this particular lust potion almost accidentally and although academically it wasn't commendable work, it had great commercial potential. "It got his attention. It's a little short notice but you'd have the upper hand at this point. He's keen to beat the competition. It ought to be more convenient to talk face to face rather than having to negotiate by owl, I should think?" "That's a good point, actually," he admitted. "Don't sound so surprised. I do have the odd bright idea, you know." "Occasionally," he snickered and while he had been expecting it, the punch in his upper arm still made him wince and rub the afflicted area to calm the dull ache of a bruise being formed. Eloise giggled and tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow, then gently steered him up the steps, leaving the river banks. "I need to pop by the office then." "Right."

"Bonjour, Madame Marson. J'étais sous l'impression que vous seriez en vacances?" Jane Williams suggested, swiftly rising from behind her desk and sliding towards them with a small stack of parchment scrolls. She gave Severus a dubious once-over but then walked with the pair of them to Eloise's office, giving her superior an update on the day's affairs. "Deux messages floo de Madame Maxime. La première pour confirmer votre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Je l'ai marqué sur votre horaire. The second one was actually for professor Snape. She asked me to convey her disappointment with the declined invitation and extended a renewed one nonetheless. She appeared quite keen to meet with you, sir, at your earliest convenience." Severus cocked an eyebrow. The flawless switching from one language to another was quite impressive, but he suspected some extensive charm work was involved. He could sense the magical energy radiating off her. "Le thèse de monsieur Dujardin est enfin arrivé. Alexandre et Emeline sont en train de l'examiner. Avec votre consentement, je pourrais ajouter la réunion éditoriale à votre calendrier aussi. Je dirais Mardi prochain, le matin, pour qu'ils puissent conclure les recherches préliminaires?" "Très bien. T'as bien les détails de Armitage Industries? Essaye d'arranger un meeting avec Louis Armitage - lui-même, je ne veux pas son adjudant ou pire, son fils- pour demain ou après-demain. Dit-lui que professeur Snape sera là. Did you keep up with that, Severus?" Severus and Jane responded in a clash of "Bien sûr, madame Marson." and "Yes, fine, Eloise."

Eloise opened the door to her office, ushering Severus inside. "Il y a encore autre chose?" she asked when Jane didn't seem to be navigating herself back to her desk. "Did you want me to reply to Madame Maxime, professor?" she addressed the surly potions master. "What on earth for? I never do," he snarked. "Right. Very well." The blonde witch stalked back to her designated area and set to work once again.

"Is it a language charm?" Severus asked when Eloise and he had settled into the armchairs in her office. "No? Can you not remember telling me off for -how did you put it- my appalling French slur. I believe it makes me sound like a harlot. Your words," she answered, puzzled. He ignored her jab entirely and clarified his initial question. "Your assistant. She is very fluent." "Ah. No charm. It's hard to tell with the constant glamour," replied Eloise. "Glamour?" His eyebrow drifted up. "Hm, it's very good, but she was badly injured in your war. She wears it all the time. Not sure how she keeps it up, but I've only seen her without when I insisted at her interview. I need to know who I'm hiring, you see. It wasn't pretty..." she murmured. "You mean you hadn't noticed?" "I-I noticed something, but I may have drawn the wrong conclusion. I assumed it must've been, as I said, a language charm." "Ah, of course. No, she's just very fluent. I told you she was talented." He nodded his assent. "Actually, she came highly recommended." "Please, do elaborate," he coaxed impatiently. "Your professor Dumbledore." "Albus is dead." "Well, obviously. But we still trust his judgement and she had a recommendation letter. He was adamant that she'd be worth my trust. She has yet to disappoint."

By now thoughts were coursing through his head. Albus Dumbledore was dead, had been for quite a while. How does a dead headmaster recommend a personal assistant? Why does a dead headmaster recommend a personal assistant? He had to admit she had piqued his interest. "You did speak ever so highly of her." His snide remark was his Slytherin way of an invitation to do so again. He was now well and truly intrigued. "Hm, let me show you my planner!" The editor in chief shot up and tapped her desk. A charmed image flashed up, then hovered over the oak surface. It seemed to be that week's schedule. "Look!" she exclaimed and reached out to the image. A flick of her finger made the dates change to next week's. "She calls it swiping, this. It's amazing! And-" she was now nothing less than giddy, "I can do this!" She tapped a timeslot and spoke "Tea with Severus" and promptly the slot was filled with that activity and changed to a fluorescent green. "I can access it anywhere as well. It's brilliant. She's currently setting these up for everyone in the office and she wants them to interact, so I can check everyone's schedule. Do you know how easy that makes planning a meeting?" "It's good charm work," he concurred. "But where's the tea?" He grinned slyly and Eloise called out for her assistant.

Almost immediately Jane entered the office. "Could you sort out tea for us, dear?" asked Eloise. The girl nodded and then gave another update. "Monsieur Armitage has a board meeting tomorrow and seems to have trouble clearing his schedule on Thursday as well. However, he can be here at 7 tonight. I know it's not business hours but he insisted I check with you anyway. Would that suit?" Eloise glanced at Severus, a questioning eyebrow quirked up. Ha, he noted inwardly, there is definitely some Snape in there. "That eager, eh?" he then smirked. "Yes, that would suit." Eloise simply nodded her consent and Jane slid out the door again. Seconds later an orange slot was added to the floating planner, then a tea set appeared on the low coffee table between the arm chairs. Severus leaned back and relaxed with a rare self-satisfied chuckle. "How much do you think I ought to ask?" he grinned at Mrs. Marson. "A lot more than what you're thinking," she replied with the same cheeky grin.

Jane popped her head through the door after another quick knock. "Sorry to interrupt, but Christiane needs your final approval on the Heddenburgh interview, Mrs. Marson. It's scheduled tomorrow?" "Oh, of course. Excuse me for a couple of minutes," she addressed Severus. "Can you entertain Severus for a while, Jane? I do hate to abandon a guest." Then she slipped out of the room and Jane stood awkwardly in the centre of the office. He eyed her but didn't speak and the silence grew more awkward with each passing minute. At last a soft sigh escaped Jane's lips and she stated "I did enjoy your lecture, sir." "Thank you," he politely, automatically replied. "Although I was surprised you ignored the genetic markers as indicated by Marshgrave." He frowned deeply. "Miss Williams, Marshgrave is an idiot. His research is mere conjecture and I've yet to see a solid piece of evidence." She nodded. "Of course, sir, I do agree, but it is general practice these days to include the possibility in ones research." "Perhaps, but is it useful?" "I see your point, sir," she complied.

He waved to the still hovering schedule over Eloise's desk. "Might I ask whose charms you used? I would imagine the headmistress would be very pleased with something similar." "Oh, the base for the hovering image is professor Flitwick's. The colour changes are similar to what the Weasleys use in their firework charms." "And the reaction to touch?""Um... Well... I-" she stammered. "Spit it out, girl," he asked impatiently. "My own, sir," she collected herself. His eyes grew a shade darker and narrowed. "You made that?" "Um. Yes. Yes, sir." He rose and strode to her, slowly and deliberately, staring her down. "Don't. Lie. To. Me." He was now towering over her and she blinked but didn't flinch. "I'm- I'm not lying. I- I- I-" He snorted as she stumbled over the words. "You you you?" She took a step back and straightened herself. "I'm not lying. Sir." The addition of the epithet was sharp. "It took me a good while to develop but it is mine." He glared at her. "Please. And you're working as a paper pusher? I. Don't. Believe. You." "And I don't care!" she finally exclaimed. "I don't care if you believe me or not, you arrogant piece of work! You walk in here like you own the place, you think you can just bully everyone! I had hoped that perhaps you would be more at peace with yourself now, that perhaps you would start anew, but you are still a bastard and you still think you can waltz over everyone! Well, I don't care! I don't care what you think. I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

AN:

"Bonne journée, ma petite": Good day, little one.

"Bonjour, Madame Marson. J'étais sous l'impression que vous seriez en vacances?": Good morning, Mrs; Marson. I was under the impression that you would have the day off?

"Deux messages floo de Madame Maxime. La première pour confirmer votre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Je l'ai marqué sur votre horaire.": Two floo messages from Madame Maxime. THe first one to confirm your meeting next week. I have marked it on your schedule.

"Le thèse de monsieur Dujardin est enfin arrivé. Alexandre et Emeline sont en train de l'examiner. Avec votre consentement, je pourrais ajouter la réunion éditoriale à votre calendrier aussi. Je dirais Mardi prochain, le matin, pour qu'ils puissent conclure les recherches préliminaires?": Mr. Dujardin's thesis has finally arrived. Alexandre and Emeline are examining it now. With your consent, I could add the editorial meeting to your calendar as well. I would say next Tuesday, in the morning, so as to give them time to finish the preliminary research?

"Très bien. T'as bien les détails de Armitage Industries? Essaye d'arranger un meeting avec Louis Armitage - lui-même, je ne veux pas son adjudant ou pire, son fils- pour demain ou après-demain. Dit-lui que professeur Snape sera là.": Very well. You have the details for Armitage industries? Try to set up a meeting with Louis Armitage - himself, I don't want his deputy or worse, his son- for tomorrow or the day after. Tell him professor Snape will be there.

"Bien sûr, madame Marson.": Of course, Mrs. Marson.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The big reveal! OMG.

**Chapter 3: in which Jane lies**

"SIT!" Severus Snape couldn't remember the last time he had actually raised his voice and now he found himself roaring at the furious blonde. "NO!" she shouted back. "I'm not fucking afraid of you and I'm not taking orders from you. You can sod off." "SIT! NOW!" he barked. "GO TO HELL!" was her reply and she grabbed the door handle. "Petrificus totalus!" The body bind spell was quick and the girl fell to the floor with a dull thump. He walked over and stood for a few seconds, gathering his wits about him once more. Then he crouched down and whispered near her ear. "When I release your from this spell, you will explain exactly why you're not afraid of me. Anymore." His voice was low but all the more menacing for it. "Slip of the tongue, eh? Thought I wouldn't notice? I was a spy for nearly 20 years. Maybe I'm not so sharp anymore, but I do know when I'm being lied to. And don't try to hex me. I assure you I will be quicker and harsher. In fact, I'll just take this," he murmured, snatching her wand off of her and tucking it into his pocket.

The door to the office swung open. "Sorry I took so- What the hell?" Eloise gasped as she saw Severus looming over the petrified shape of her assistant. She grabbed hold of her wand instinctively. "What have you done?" "She's lying. She's lying to me and undoubtedly has been lying to you for years. That," he pointed at the girl, "is not Jane Williams. I don't know who she is, but I fully intend to find out. Then I will take-" he paused and inhaled deeply, "appropriate action." "What? What are you on about? Circe, Severus, this is not one of your games, is it?" She looked baffled but still had a firm grip on her wand. For now, she didn't know quite who to direct it at: Severus or Jane. "It's not a game, Eloise although I don't know what she is playing at. She is hiding something and she's pretending to be someone she's not. Let's find out, shall we?" He pointed his wand to Jane again. "Finite incantatem." With that, the body bind ended and the glamour fell away. Within seconds, the woman had curled into a ball, hiding her face. "No! No no no!" was all she said, hugging her knees and sobbing hysterically.

Severus didn't care for the pathetic theatrics and roughly grabbed her wrist with his right hand and pulled her onto her feet. His left hand reached for her neck, closed under her chin and tilted her face to him. In a flash of recognition, he let go and she dropped back to the floor. "Bloody hell..." he gasped. She was once again in foetal position, crying and repeating her mantra of quiet nos. Severus dropped his wand and drew the one he'd taken from the girl moments ago. Not that same unicorn one she'd used at school, he considered. Supposed that made sense... Eloise stared from the whimpering girl to the stunned potions master and back, concluded he apparently didn't think she was an immediate threat, she then gave in to her instincts and moved to kneel next to the girl to console her. With one hand on her shoulder, she whispered soft soothing words. "Jane, dear, it's ok. You're all right. You're safe here. It's all right."

She didn't know how long she continued like that, she didn't know how long Severus merely stood there, staring at the quaking girl and the unfamiliar wand in his left hand. Eventually the shivering stopped, the snivelling stopped and the girl spoke, barely audible. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I did lie to you." Eloise glanced back at Severus but he avoided her gaze and stooped to collect his own wand from the floor. No self-respecting wizard was ever without his wand and he couldn't quite forgive himself for having dropped his. The girl's wand was once again tucked safely in his breast pocket. "I think we better have a chat..." Eloise sighed. She got up and tapped her schedule. With one swipe, she cleared all the coloured slots for the day but stopped at the 7 o'clock appointment. There was time yet to cancel that if need be. For now, it could stay. She sank into her executive chair. "Sit, both of you." She flicked her wand and the two arm chairs were pulled nearer the desk, the tea set floated down to the surface front of Eloise. With another flick a third tea cup appeared.

The chairs filled and both occupants stared pointedly at the floor. "Well?" Eloise demanded. "Someone's got to start." Severus looked up and took a deep breath before he started speaking. "You have no idea who she is, do you?" "Evidently not." "Hermione Granger," he stated quite plainly. The girl next to him flinched and covered her face with her hands. She did not however, he noted, start crying again. Eloise frowned. "THE Hermione Granger?" "The very same." "But she's been missing for 5 years!" "Indeed," he drawled. "And she deserves nothing less than to face the Wizengamot for it." Hermione let her hands drop into her lap and released a shocked breath. Severus stared her squarely in the face and for the first time took a good look at her. Her thin figure hadn't been part of the glamour, he noted. She was still impossibly thin, unhealthily so in fact, he recognised. Her head seemed too big for the shoulders that carried it. The scar down her face was nasty. It ran from her hairline, just to the side of her parting, down her temple and then across her cheek. It traversed her jaw and neck and dipped to the right across her collarbone, into her shirt. The line was jagged and red. Not a pretty sight indeed. Her cheeks were sunken, her eyes framed by dark circles and he briefly wondered why she had stopped taking care of herself and how long it had been going on for. Somehow he felt concern for the girl, amongst all the anger and resentment. "Yes, miss Granger, the Wizengamot. You have made fools of us all and I won't stand for it." "But-" she started. "Do tell. I can't wait to hear the heart wrenching tale of how sad and depressed you were to be so disfigured. How you couldn't face the people who cared for you because somehow your face got a little damaged. How selfish. How vain," he bit.

"You think this is about my scar?" she gasped. He didn't answer but pointedly quirked that token eyebrow. "You bastard," she hissed. "Of course it's not about the fucking scar!" "Pray tell, what is it about then, miss Granger?" His silky tones did little to veil his irritation. "None of your business," she snapped. "Very well." He stood up and violently tugged at her arm. "Stop!" commanded Eloise. "Calm yourself, Severus." "Bloody hell, Eloise! Do you know how many resources were wasted both by the ministry and the order? Even the Hogwarts staff spent weeks involved in the search. She's lied to everyone and she will face the consequences!" Hermione resisted rising but grasped the arms of the chair she was sat in and tried to wrench her arm free. Severus's grip was like a vice though and he merely squeezed the extremity harder at her struggle. "I didn't lie to _everyone_!" she defended. "You didn't? Even your precious Potter and young Weasley didn't have a clue where you'd gone! You. LIED. To. Everyone." "Not everyone!" she insisted. The iron grasp on her arm relaxed slightly, but only slightly. Enough to allow blood to flow into her fingertips again but no more. "Not everyone? Do enlighten me, who knew?" She glared defiantly but a hard squeeze of her arm made her yelp with pain. "D-D-D-Darco..." she stammered. "Draco Malfoy?" he asked incredulously and released her arm. Hermione promptly fell back in the chair and whimpered quietly as she crawled as far to the left of the seat as she could, away from the furious potions master. "Draco Malfoy? You're quite sure?" She confirmed it in a whisper. She had very little fight left in her and wouldn't use it for this battle she'd already lost.

Oh Circe. Of all people he had questioned, his godson hadn't once come to mind. He had never gotten along with Granger and after the war he hadn't seemed the least bit changed. When Lucius had been sent to Azkaban and Narcissa had been sentenced to house arrest, Draco had escaped prosecution. Potter hadn't wanted it, instead insisted he deserved a chance at life now that he was of age. His underage existence had been filled with enough regret, had said the Boy-who-lived-for-fucking-ever. Draco and the Malfoys had turned their back on the Dark Lord, Potter had reasoned and while he couldn't find it in his magnanimous (ugh) heart to forgive the parents, he had offered Draco a fresh start. Draco however hadn't shown the least bit of gratitude. He remained haughty and arrogant and had distanced himself from any and all war heroes, including his godfather. They hadn't spoken since Lucius's trial. And so Severus had not even considered asking the blonde pain in his backside if he knew what had happened to Granger. He had been sloppy and a pang of regret shot through him.

"Where is your floo? I need to see mr. Malfoy." he asked Eloise in flat tones. "Down the hall," approved Eloise. Severus Snape stormed out of the room. Eloise directed her attention back to the girl in front of him. She poured two cups of tea and wordlessly slid one towards Hermione who shyly took the piece of china with both hands. For a while, neither spoke, they merely sat in silence sipping tea, contemplating the broken trust that lay between them. "Why do you let him do that?" came at last the small voice of the best assistant Eloise Marson had ever had. In English. Eloise wasn't surprised. She always argued with Severus in French. It was instinct when one was in emotional turmoil and although she didn't understand what had happened to this girl, to Hermione Granger, there was no doubt she was at this point very much in emotional turmoil. "You don't understand why he's angry?" "No, I mean yes. Yes, I do." And she did. She had lied and it only now dawned on her how much money and time would've gone into finding one of the Golden Trio. She had been incredibly selfish and that other thing, that thing Draco had stopped her from doing, that would've certainly made everyone else's life easier. Hermione tried to suppress that thought and turned her mind back to the matters at hand.

"I mean, why do you let him take over like that? You're friends?" she questioned. "Oh, we're much more than that." At this Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Not like that. Severus is my brother. Well, half-brother really. Tobias Snape was never around for me but from what Severus has told me, that's probably a good thing. Perhaps he didn't know I existed. Mother never spoke of him," she mused and Hermione's jaw had dropped. "We only found each other after the war. When Severus was in a coma, the ministry magically traced his next of kin. I was there when he woke up and well, I've been there ever since." "Why?" asked Hermione. "I know what he did in the war but..." "He's not a nice man?" Hermione nodded. "He can be. I think generally though, he simply doesn't want to," Eloise replied. Hermione sipped her tea again and stared into space while processing this new onslaught of information. She supposed there would be a lot more revelations in the near future. She'd missed 5 years after all.

"Malfoy Manor, England!" Severus Snape spit as he stepped into the floo. When seconds later, he landed in the reception room of the manor house, he didn't even bother to dust himself off but strode straight to the door. It was warded of course, but he wasn't going to wait for the little twit to accept him into his home. With a few swipes of his wand and two muttered spells, he'd made short work of the wards and flung the door open. He crossed the impressive - everything about sodding Malfoy Manor was impressive- central hallway and shouted out his godson's name. He heard stumbling come from the library and an open-mouthed Draco Malfoy stared at him from the doorframe when Severus turned towards the room. "What are you doing here?" he gasped. "Hello Draco," he spoke silkily, his dark eyes glistening with contempt. "How did you get in?" "I broke your pathetic wards, you dim-witted puttock!" "Draco? What's going on?" Narcissa's gentle tones filled the hallway and Draco raised his voice "Stay in the parlour, Mother. I'll handle it." His voice would not allow argument. "What is going on, Snape?" Draco then asked and stepped out of the library. He stood with his legs slightly parted and his wand drawn, looking his former head of house in the bravely in the eyes. Severus did not miss the lack of respect or formality in the young man's choice of words. "I found your little secret, Draco," he said evenly and held out the wand he'd confiscated. "I found her. Granger." Draco's face blanched. Severus heard his soft "Oh Merlin no..." before the platinum-haired creature slumped bonelessly onto the marble floor.

AN: Why wouldn't Snape just use his Legilimency to get answers? He's distraught, that's why. Hush now. xD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Just to let you know that I am still working on this. I don't abandon my stories easily, but this is quite a time-consuming piece, so I will update, but as and when. Still, I find the quality of this story vastly superior to my other writings, so it's worth the wait, right? Anyway, enjoy the next installment and let me know what you think. I absolutely thrive on feedback.

**Chapter 4:**

Severus waited for Draco Malfoy to open his eyes again before he started lowering the boom on him. "Admirable performance, Draco. Very convincing," he spoke coldly. "If I were a gullible idiot, I might fall for it hook, line and sinker." Draco sat up and stared at his godfather, his mouth open like a gaping goldfish. "Fortunately -perhaps for you unfortunately-, I do possess an ounce of intelligence and your effort is quite wasted on me. If you're through with your theatrics, we can go," continued the Hogwarts professor, his wand never leaving the stunned Malfoy heir as he scrambled to his feet. "I- I don't think I want to see her," he muttered and Snape blinked when he saw moisture shimmering in the corners of his godson's eyes. "What happened?" Now tears started to roll down his face and Severus found himself utterly baffled at this exhibit. First there had been the farce where he pretended to faint, now he had the ability to cry on command as well? Had his godson been emasculated in the war?

"Pull yourself together, boy. The chit failed to successfully pull the wool over my eyes. It's hardly surprising, she always was an appallingly bad liar," he said. Draco's shoulders started shaking and the sobs increased in frequency and volume. "You? You did it? Why would you- I can't believe- oh Circe!" he cried out and sank to his knees on the marble floor, now no longer gently weeping but wailing for all and sundry to hear. It was a heart-breaking cry of pure agony that Severus simply could not wrap his head around. Were these genuine emotions or was Draco merely a particularly gifted actor? If he was, Severus had never noticed it before. When the boy was under his care at Hogwarts, he had been disappointingly conspicuous in his plotting and barely worthy of the house he'd been sorted into. Slytherin cunning and subtlety had always eluded his godson. In fact, Severus had had to cover for the dingbat's juvenile scheming against his housemates and his petty -though often frightfully amusing- baiting of and retaliating against Potter and his chums on numerous occasions. So if this pomp today was indeed legitimate, as he was now beginning to suspect, then what had caused it?

The soft clicking of heels on the marble floor shook Severus out of his moment of introspection, but even more startling than the unexpected footsteps was the appearance of the woman to whom those footsteps belonged. Narcissa Malfoy was but a shadow of her former self. And shadow was an accurate choice of words. The radiant and milky complexion that had been the envy of witches all over the country -and probably beyond- had taken on a dull quality that was disconcerting. Her legendary high cheek bones currently only served to emphasize the sunken hollows underneath and made the pureblood look gaunt and haggard. Dark circles had taken residence under her now overcast beryl eyes and formerly absent frown lines had presented themselves everywhere. Her hair, previously blonde with carefully groomed streaks of brown and jet that had lent her an air of distinction, had turned a mundane and lacklustre ashen shade. Gone was the timeless elegance that had been admired by all. In 5 years, Narcissa Malfoy appeared to have aged 20.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" she demanded then caught sight of her son, as he sat crumbled on the floor. "What have you done to him?" she asked. "We don't see you for years and then you come over and- what did you do to him?" "I beg your pardon? Narcissa, I didn't visit because your son," spat Severus, "told me to stay away. I will not stand here and be insulted. I merely respected your wishes as they were conveyed to me. I was told that my presence here was less than desirable and my involvement in your affairs unwelcome." Narcissa's eyes were aflame as he angrily defended himself and for a moment he saw a shimmer of the noble woman from the house of Black that she used to be.

"Mother?" came the hoarse voice of Draco and she rushed over to kneel down next to him. "Draco, sweetheart, are you alright?" The boy continued his convulsive crying as he shook his head and Narcissa drew her emaciated arms around the boy. When the boy started drawing in shallow gasping breaths, recognition sparked in her clouded eyes and the pale arms hugged the boy tightly. "Oh sweetheart, we knew this could happen. We talked about this. He was never safe there. It's better this way. It's alright, Draco. My poor brave boy, it's alright. Let it out," she assuaged, her own eyes full with the same salty tears when she flashed another furious look at the unmoved dark figure that used to be their friend.

Draco took his mother's hand in his and breathed deeply to regain some sort of composure before he croaked: "No mother, you misunderstand. Not father, Hermione." "Oh Draco..." Narcissa released a deep breath and once again enclosed her son in her arms who immediately he broke down all over again. Relief, empathy and concern travelled over Narcissa's face as she rocked gently with the Malfoy heir. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, so sorry." She continued to coo soft whispers of comfort and regret until Draco's wails subsided into helpless sniffles.

The pieces of the puzzle had slowly fallen into place and comprehension dawned on Severus as he recognised the emotions that were playing out before his eyes. Draco's vociferous anguish could only be an embodiment of unabashed mourning. While Narcissa had fleetingly shown the same pain -she had initially assumed her son was shedding tears over his father, understood Severus-, she was now freely offering Draco what she could to alleviate her son's agony: maternal warmth and calming words of sympathy. He wasn't sure when the relationship between Narcissa and her son had evolved into what it was now. Never before had he witnessed her being so openly affectionate towards him. Of course Severus knew she loved her boy. That had become bleatingly obvious when she had extracted an unbreakable vow from the Slytherin head of house to keep Draco safe. But he had never seen her do anything like this; this cradling and consoling hogwash as the boy was overcome with grief. And if Draco was aching with bona fide grief, then that meant that-

"Are you under the impression that Miss Granger is dead?" Snape asked finally, his eyebrows forming an inverted vee in astonishment. When Severus spoke, both Draco's and Narcissa's faces snapped back to him and hope briefly flickered in the younger Malfoy's azure eyes. "You were. And you thought I killed her," Severus's drawl came and his eyebrows flicked downwards into a deep frown. "I see that you still consider me a cold-hearted murderer. Perhaps your mutual hatred of my person is why Potter decided to look upon you so favourably, Draco. No matter. Allow me ease your mind so that you can cease your woeful blubbering. Hermione Granger is alive. Of course I haven't killed her, although I will admit that I was sorely tempted to seriously hurt her," he finished.

For what felt like hours but could have only been a few seconds, the blonde stared at Severus. The potions master wondered if the Malfoy son had perhaps learned Legilimency and was raiding his mind to ascertain the veracity of his words. "She's okay?" he finally croaked. "I believe I said that she is alive. I would not go so far as to say that she is... okay." When Draco's expression darkened again, Severus quickly added, "Nor is she critically ill or injured, Draco. She's well enough. Good Lord, when did you become such a weak-hearted featherweight ponce?" Draco peeled away from his mother's protective embrace and stood up again. "I thought-" "Yes, you made your thoughts more than clear. Thank you for the vote of confidence," interrupted Severus with an offended snap. The platinum Slytherin tenderly placed a hand on his mother's shoulder, wordlessly thanking her for the consolation, then held out his hand and assisted her to her feet.

"I wouldn't have assumed if you'd made yourself clear from the off, Severus," retorted Draco. "But you did assume. And you wept for her." "Yes." "You care for Hermione Granger?" "Yes." "You realise that I will insist on an explanation?" asked the elder Slytherin. "Yes." "Yes. Ever the eloquent wordsmith," mused Severus. "I suppose you'd prefer me to be a cold oik like yourself, Severus, as long as I used a suitably grandiloquent vocabulary? Yes, yes, you liked that. You think big words make me a better person. They don't. I've learned that much. Actions, Severus, speak much louder than words. Words are... baubles. Pointless embellishments. I had hoped that you, with your history, might understand that. But you appear to have regressed. It is a sad sight indeed when a man is offered a second chance but doesn't grasp it with both hands. So you found Hermione? Where is she? Still in France? Can I see her?" "Did I not make it clear earlier that I intended to take you to her? You said you did not want to see her," barked Severus. "Because I thought she was dead, you bastard! I thought you wanted me to identify the blooming corpse! You heartless piece of work! Of course I want to see her!" "When you've had your fill of calling me names, we can leave," agreed the Hogwarts teacher dryly.

Draco's words meant very little to him. Not grasping his second chance? Poppycock! He was perfectly content now that the war was over and he was free of his duties as a death eater come headmaster. He was still teaching of course, but that was because he wanted to. Someone had to fill the eager little minds of young wizards and witches with knowledge. And he got to do his research in his spare time. He had spare time now, that in itself was gratifying. He got to attend the odd conference when he felt like it and work on publications. His existence was now one hundred percent potions and that was perfect, was everything that he'd wanted.

Draco pressed a delicate kiss to Narcissa's temple and the woman smiled lovingly. "I-" he started. "Go, Draco. You will be back when you are content with the state of affairs." "Yes," confirmed the son, sounding mature now, composed and even dignified. Mother and son smiled at each other. Severus couldn't help but take note of the changed dynamic between mother and son. Certainly it was a vast improvement to the chilled distance they used to keep up. He considered that Lucius might at last be proud of his son. Finally he might think his heir deserving of his de facto position as master of the Malfoy estate, but he could not witness it. For the first time since the end of the war, Severus wondered if Lucius had changed in Azkaban, if he had realised his shortcomings and felt remorse for his actions at all.

"Let's be off then," Draco resigned himself. "How is she?" Severus grunted irascibly which dismissed the question. Draco had seen enough of his godfather's choleric disposition to know not to ask more questions. For now.


End file.
